Beyond Belief
Meet Frank and Sadie Doyle. Toast of the upper crust, headliners on the society pages. And oh yes, they see ghosts. .]] Beyond Belief is a show about two married mediums who drink a lot. A lot. Trading quips and tossing back cocktails, the Doyles take what they want and hoodwink their clientele for the rest. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, mummies, even diabolical gingerbreadmen are nothing but obstacles in the way of the liquor cabinet for our fast-talking, hard-drinking sleuths. They are, however, afraid of bees. It's generally best not to talk about that time a bee got in here. Segment regulars *Frank Doyle (Paul F. Tompkins) *Sadie Doyle (Paget Brewster) Recurring characters *Bobo Brubaker *Carter Caldwell *Nightmares the Clown *Count Desmond Cross *Dave Henderson *Donna Henderson *Pterodactyl Jones *Carlysle Ravencastle, Dark Husband to the Midnight *Howard Schroeder *Basil Valentine Recurring Tropes and Other Lists *Sadie's lists *Middle Names: Frank's and Sadie's *Supernatural Phenomena *Characters *References *Shows that Frank and Sadie would/would not watch *Fictional episodes announced by Spooky Hal * The Bee Incident * Correcting Grammar * "Do we know a ..." * The Doyles and Time * Locations Podcast Episode Guide *Hell is the Loneliest Number (TAH #1) *Wishing Hell (TAH #5) *The Devil and Mr. Jones (TAH #10) *Second Star to the Wrong (TAH #15) *She Blinded Me With Seance (TAH #20) *Rosemary's Baby Shower (TAH #25) *Love Love Me Doom (TAH #32) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang You're Dead (TAH #37) *Interview with Frank and Sadie (TAH #39) *White Hunter, Drunk Heart (TAH #42) *Vampire Weekend (TAH #48) *Winter of the House of Usher (part of Christmas on Mars episode)(TAH #52) *A Dave at the Races (TAH #54) *Romanian Holiday (TAH #59) *Teenagers of the Corn (TAH #63) *Nuns the Word (TAH #68) *Goatbusters (TAH #72) *Djinn and Tonic (TAH #76) *Sarcophagus Now (TAH #80) *The Yesterday Shop on Today Street (TAH #88) *The Haunting of Howard Schroeder (TAH #93) *Caped Fear (TAH #96) *Bah, Murderbug (TAH #98) *Forged in Flame (TAH #101) *A Beyond Belief Valentines Day (TAH #106) *How To Spell Revenge (TAH #109) *Making Spirits Fight (TAH #114) *The Devil You Know (TAH #116) *Cursed at First Bite (TAH #122) *Art Imitates Life (TAH #125) *The Deceased Charm of the Bourgeoisie (TAH #129) *Molar Express (TAH #133) *Touch of Keeble (TAH #140) *Son of Beyond Belief & Ladies and Skeleton (TAH #143) *Claus and Effect (TAH #147) *Basil's Day (TAH #149) *When Cthulu Cthalls (TAH #153) *Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Corpse (TAH #156) *The Heart is a Lonely Haunter (TAH #159) *Bon Viv-Haunt (TAH #164) *Prelude to a Fish (TAH #167) *The Bloodsucker Proxy - Original Variant (TAH #172) and Variant A (TAH #179) *Jones On Third (TAH #178) *Werewolf of Wall Street (TAH #183) *Thrilling Adventure Hour and Wits Crossover! (Bonus Episode) * Scream a Little Scream (TAH #189) * Time Waits for Norman (TAH #191) * The Skeleton Brief (TAH #192) * Gory Gory Hallelujah (TAH #197) * The Skeleton Grief (TAH #201) * Three Strikes You're Dead (TAH #204) * Stabbin' in the Woods (TAH #208) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 3 (TAH #211) *All About Evil (TAH #214) *It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad World (TAH #219) *Straight on til Mourning (TAH #226) *Dead & Breakfast (TAH #230) *Mannequin Episode (TAH #232) *Snakes in a Mane (TAH #235) *Scary Tale of New York (TAH #236) *Hell to the Chief (TAH #237) *Blood Simpleton (TC #1) *Long Island of Lost Souls Graphic Novel Episode Guide *The Beyond Belief episode in the Original Graphic Novel *A Spirited Romance (BB #0) *The Donna Party (BB #1) *Some Things Under the Bed are Dueling (BB #2) *Sticks and Stones May Murder Your Friends and Influence People (BB #3) *Dismemberments of Things Past (BB #4) Notes This segment was also performed during the M Bar era, and information about that pre-podcast canon may be found on this page. Category:Beyond Belief Misc. Pages Category:Segment